The Pop Culture Block
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Family Guy crossover. Team Bobobo must face off agaisnt the biggest block of the hair hunters... however they need help from someone with vast knowledge of this block's way of fighting... and it don't help he considers this a family vacation... Please R
1. The One

A/N: Okay I wrote this fic on a dare... here it is 8b-2q-7a, I did it...he dared me to do a Bo-bobo crossover with either Family Guy or The Simpsons (big fan of both...) and I chose Family Guy... one reason is because people say I capture the sprit of Family Guy perfectly (see Family Piece)... another is that this is a better plot that any of ideas involving the Simpsons... this plot was the idea of winter knight (thanks sweetie)... this takes place in what I call "Baka Survivor" continuity... meaning that they are joined by Hatenko and Suzu... like the opening of Baka Survivor (What's up with that opening anyways... it makes them seem like they are main permanent cast members)... well enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bo-bobo, Family Guy or any thing else that crossover with this fic...

Don Patch: Well put it all...

Me: Shut up... I can't list them all... I'm still angry with you about Hair Today, Gone Yesterday disclaimer...

The Pop Culture Block

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The One

Bo-bobo was in a fight… his opponent was tough and he even matched with his opponent… Spider Man? Because of this he didn't allow any of his companions get into the fight… Don Patch complained when the fight started he was supposed to fight Spider Man… but everyone ignored him.

"Why is his opponent Spider Man!" yelled Beauty confused.

"I only have one shot left…" said Bo-bobo tried from the fight with Spidey… "Fist of the Soundtrack!… And they say that a hero can save us!" yelled Bo-bobo throwing CDs at the famous web slinger… and won.

"Bo-bobo… why did you fight him alone?" asked Beauty.

"Because he's a member of the Pop Culture Block… the strongest of all blocks…" said Bo-bobo.

"I've heard of it… they say that it is a mini-version of the Chrome Dome Empire… with individual sections and even its own big 4… all of the members of this block were cloned from various pop culture icons…" said Suzu.

"Just like the I-Jin!" said Don Patch.

"They are almost unbeatable… but I have heard of one that stop him…" said Bo-bobo.

"Really who?" asked Gasser.

"I can't you yet… but everyone to Quahog, Rode Island!" yelled Bo-bobo.

A few days late at Quahog in the Griffin, residence Peter was watching TV…

(Cutaway)

It was a pop tart commercial that featured a woman crying, another woman came up to her.

"What is it?" asked the 2nd woman.

"I (sob)… ate… (sob) a… (sob) Pop tart!" said the 1st woman.

"So…" said the 2nd woman.

"Don't you know… they are living creatures…" said the 1st woman.

"…so…" said the 2nd woman.

"With human like intelligence… don't you find it wrong?" asked the 1st woman.

"Not really…" said the 2nd woman.

A strawberry pop tart stated by "Gotta go!" said the 2nd woman.

The 1st woman began ot cry even more…

(End cutaway)

The TV suddenly went all weird, it had weird green Japanese character. Peter got up and began ot bash it… then it broke it…

"Stupid piece of junk…" said Peter.

The phone rang… Peter picked it up.

"Fallow the nose hair…" said the voice over the phone.

"Who is this?" asked Peter.

The phone hung up… then his doorbell rang. Peter got up and opened it… it was Team Bo-bobo, with the exception of Beauty, Gasser and Suzu, were dressed in black leather clothing and sunglasses…

"WHAT WITH ALL THESE MATRIX REFERCES?" yelled Beauty.

"Can we come in and talk to you…" said Bo-bobo.

"If it's about religion forget about it…" said Peter.

"No we need your help…" said Bo-bobo.

"Help, you want my help?" asked Peter, "With what?"

"Well…" said Bo-bobo.

Brain walked into the living, "Peter what's going on this time?" asked Brian.

"These weirdoes need my help with something…" said Peter.

"Weirdoes… hey I take offence!" said Jelly Jiggler.

"Oh hey Brian, it's been a while!" said Dengakuman removing his sunglasses.

"Dengakuman is that you… it's been a while…" said Brian.

"You know them?" asked Peter.

"Yeah it was a support group for "Strange" dogs…" said Brian.

(Flashback)

Brian and Dengakuman were the only tow in the room.

"So is anyone else coming?" asked Dengakuman.

"I doubt it…" said Brian.

(End of flashback)

"So can me and my friends come in?" asked Dengakuman.

"Yeah sure…" said Brian.

Not too long later Team Bo-bobo was in the living room explaining their pediment.

"Anyways you are the only with enough knowledge to defeat them… it is you… you're the One…" said Bo-bobo.

"Please… stop making Matrix jokes…" sighed Beauty.

"Of course I'll out… but first…" said Peter, he took out a Conch shell and yelled Griffin Family Assemble… Griffin Family Assemble and then blew into the shell which acted as a horn.

Lois, holding Stewie, Chris and Meg entered the room.

"Dad… do you have to that every time?" complained Meg.

"Who are these people…" said Lois.

"Hahaha! His head looks like poo!" laughed Chris pointing at Softon.

"Hey…" responded Softon.

"Let me explain…" said Bo-bobo.

After the explanation...

"So Peter is the only one who can help you?" asked Lois.

"That's right… his vast knowledge of everything pop culture will help us… he is The One…" said Bo-bobo.

Everyone else in Team Bo-bobo sighed, "You know… even I think that joke is getting old…" said Hatenko.

"I have already decided to go with them…" said Peter, "And everyone's coming with me!"

"What?" asked his family.

"It's the perfect family vacation." said Peter.

"but Peter… it's a fight agaisnt hair hunters…" said Lois.

"Family vacation…" said Peter almost angry.

"But dad we could end up bald like Mr. Swanson did when he fought them…" said Meg.

(Cutaway)

Joe was just sitting there… bald and… yelling at the author.

"Me… I'm the one who had to be attacked by hair hunters… why shouldn't it be Cleaved or Quagmire?" yelled Joe.

Because I have a role for Cleveland and Quagmire later…

(End of cutaway)

"Family vacation!" said Peter.

"But…" said Brain.

"FAMILY VACATION!" yelled Peter.

"You know I've always wanted to fight the hair hunters… I just thought it would after I have an army…" said Stewie.

Gasser looked around, "Did the baby just talk?" he said.

Lois sighed… "I guess there's no changing his mind…"

"Let's go defeat those Follicle Fighters!" said Peter.

"Hair Hunters…" corrected Beauty.

"Right… what you pink haired girl said…" said Peter.

And so began an interesting adventure.

Next Time: The strange group of fights get to the Pop Culture Block... their first battle.. kid shows sector! Watch as they fight such character as Big Bird... and others... and why is Gasser paranoid about Stewie... he's just an innocent baby... right?


	2. The Kids Shows Sector

A/N: Well another one is updated and the only of the 6 never been updated crossovers that isn't part my early years (well year) EI crossover series... word of advice... never write something as a dare... And remember, PM me or review the story you want to see updated as part of my overhaul.

Oh and I hope people like the Harry Potter joke, after what happened I had to put it in... Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Kids Shows Sector

Everyone was in a van Peter rented… Unfortunately most everyone from team Bo-Bobo was singing "Wheels on the Bus" while dressed like preschoolers.

"If you don't stop singing I'm going into a tree and set this van on fire. Don't think I won't do it I did before when I was driving the Straw Hat Pirates to Disney World." said Peter.

Everyone blinked and looked at each other, they were expecting a cut away.

"Why isn't there a cut away?" asked Meg.

"Shut up Meg." said Peter.

The reason there's not cutaway because you could read the scene else where and is part of another fanfic.

That's when theory pulled up to a giant ominous looking building that was evil and all it's intent.

"There is the Pop Culture Block." said Bo-bobo.

"Hey is it okay if I stay out here?" asked Meg.

"Family Vacation!" yelled Peter.

"Okay, okay…" muttered Meg.

Gasser watched as Stewed prepared several weapons. He was in for war.

"Hey kid." said Gasser.

"What! I don't want to bother by some flatulent love struck teenager." muttered Stewed.

Gasser stared at Stewie.

"That's right, I know who you are." said Stewie.

Gasser walked towards Beauty.

"What is it Gas-can?" asked Beauty.

"I think that baby's evil." explained Gasser.

"Oh, it might be all in your head." said Beauty.

And so the gates began to open. They entered the room to find a happy magical land where kids could be a kid.

"Oh man… this is weirder than the time Malfoy found out why Crabbe is so stupid." said Peter.

(Cut away)

Malfoy and Harry were glaring at each other. With their friends or body guards by their sides.

"Heheh… I just figured something out… Harry POTter." said Crabbe who began to laugh in a stoner like way.

Everyone began to stare at Crabbe.

(End of Cut Away)

That's when a fox wearing a mask showed up.

"I'm the first open for you!" yelled the Fox.

"Look out it's Swiper from Dora the Explorer!" yelled Peter.

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair! Swiper no Swiping!" said Bo-bobo using his nose hair against him.

"Is this how it's going to be?" asked Lois.

"No… I think it's merely set up that this is the kids floor of the Pop Culture block." explained Suzu.

That's when they heard some sort of squawk, they looked up and saw Big Bird flying down on them.

"Big Bird!" yelled Beauty., "But Big Bird doesn't fly!"

"You can't stop me!" yelled Big Bird who binge to bomb them… if you know what I mean…

"This is so gross!" yelled Meg, it should now be pointed out that Meg was the only that was getting bombed.

"All right!" Yelled Peter, "Let me handle it."

Peter took out a rope and swung a lasso, he mangled to catch the flying Big Bird who fell to the ground when it could get Peter to the ground.

"Where did you get that rope?" asked Lois.

"It was a left over when I tried to make the world's biggest kite!" said Peter.

(Flashback)

Peter had a giant kit attached to his catapult, he launched it… not only did it not fly… but just crashed into Cleveland's house destroying it… while Cleveland was taking a bath.

"No! No! No! No!" yelled Cleveland before the tub crashed into the ground.

When it did he sighed and said, "Maybe I should stop taking baths all together."

(End of Flashback)

They headed more into the land. That's when they heard giggles. Everyone looked around that's when they saw the Teletubbies.

"Yay! Yay!" said the Teletubbies.

"Be careful! They have TVs in their tubbies… be careful they don't show something you want to watch." said Peter.

That's when all four of their antennas began t show TV… Everyone began to hypnotize by the TV shows… that is until everyone saw what was on Tinkie Winkie's TV.

"Oh my god!" yelled Peter.

"I really didn't want to see that!" yelled Don Patch.

"Oh my this is marvelous! Quite fascinating really." said Stewie.

Lois grabbed Stewie and covered his eyes. Everyone looked at the purple Teletubby… including his fellow Teletubbies.

"It not what it look like." said Twinkie Winkie.

""You exposed children to such filth! You're going to hearing from my Lawyer!" yelled Bo-bobo.

His afro opened up revealing a man sitting at his desk.

"I'm his lawyer! And I'm going to sue you for what you and your littler friends are worth for showing such filth to minors!" said Bo-bobo's Lawyer.

All the Teletubbies began to cry.

"Or we can settle. You can let us pass and we pretend nothing ever happened." said the Lawyer.

The Teletubbies nodded and let Team Bo-Bobo and the Griffins pass.

"A Twinkie Winkie is gay joke…" said Brian, "That has to be like 10 years old."

"That's what happens when the writer barely want to do this." said Lois.

She's right… it is what happens…

"At least that Harry Potter joke was topical." said Peter shrugging.

Everyone shrugged when he said that.

As they continued one their way… they saw Mr. Rogers.

"You!" yelled Mr. Rogers and Stewie at the same time.

Stewie took out a sword as did Mr. Rogers the two began to duel.

"I heard that you are just an evil clone… so how do you know who I am?" asked Stewie.

"I have the old one's memories… I know all about you Stewie." replied Mr. Rogers.

Gasser gasped at he watched the sword fight. He couldn't believe it, the baby was fighting Mr. Rogers.

"Hey!" called out Gasser.

Only to see everyone was distracted by a fluffy kitten chasing a butterfly.

"Okay…" said Gasser blinking.

Gasser turned back to the sword fight…. Which Stewie won in the end by stabbing Mr. Rogers in the heart. But then Stewie wiped him self clean and got rid of Mr. Rogers sword, and faked a succeed note.

"what you never seen a baby fake someone's suicide before?" asked Stewie.

"Oh wow… that kitten sure was cute." said Peter.

"Oh dear." said Lois looking at Mr. Roger's body.

Bo-bobo picked up the letter, "Looks like Mr. Rogers had some demons in his closet."

"I can't believe it." cried Beauty.

"We must give him a send off deserving of Mr. Rogers." said Don Patch.

That's when a Trolley game out of nowhere and they put his body on it.

"I'm not going to say anything." muttered gasser messaging a headache.

The group approached the stair way to the next level when suddenly… the final warrior of the level showed up.

"I love you!" said Barney the Dinosaur.

Everyone but Beauty took out baseball bats and began to mercilessly beat up Barney.

"Why are you doing that!" yelled Beauty.

"when you were a kid didn't you want to kill Barney the Dinosaur?" asked Suzu.

"No…" answered Beauty.

"Oh… wow…" said Suzu.

Soften continued beating up Barney but didn't say anything about Beauty… after all if he did, it would be a major spoiler.

When they were done… Bo-bobo looked at everyone.

"Is everyone ready to go to the next level?" he asked.

"Yeah!" cheered everyone else.

And so they decided to head towards the next level not knowing what to expect from it.

Next Time: Team Bo-bobo and Griffin get to the next level... the sitcom level... and the big boss is the clone of some Peter worshiped... literally! What will happen? Find out next time!


End file.
